Shadow Claw of the Fatalis
by Hient23
Summary: I was preparing to go to bed after a hard day's work at the port , my real goal was to make me hunter but the guild would not let me until I turned 18 , however I was happy, within 2 years could go camp where I would prepare young hunters , and life went on , quietly and peacefully ... But everything went wrong in the moment when I lie in bed, like a projectile fire rumbling sound
1. Chapter 1

I was preparing to go to bed after a hard day's work at the port , my real goal was to make me hunter but the guild would not let me until I turned 18 , however I was happy, within 2 years could go camp where I would prepare young hunters , and life went on , quietly and peacefully ... But everything went wrong in the moment when I lie in bed, like a projectile fire rumbling sound throughout the village, and seconds later the gong beginning to sound evacuation , " What happens ? " children , innocent and oblivious to the danger that loomed spare the village wondered immediately take all my essential belongings , and my sword to defend a kind of scarf to cover the nose I should smoke started sounding flares hunters who fell in battle and others warning of where and where the danger was , when I left the hut I saw all the chaos formed by the monsters were nothing more and nothing less than the silver Rathalos and Gold Rathian two beasts of nature, ferocious and relentless pain that would scream to the world's most experienced hunter , ran to the emergency exit of the guild, my breaks when I was just a kid made me believe that this was the safest exit however a fireball step ahead of mine and took me back several meters back completely stunned , Golden Rathian area had blocked my escape, and I saw a friend of mine , sword in hand , launched against the monster , the monster logically lie to my friend just moved, and I, unable to let a colleague in a clear death, he launched the Rathian my sword and my friend take me far away, I hid behind a lying woods and woke the unconscious of my friend:

Hient : You know what you just did? You could have died !

Electro : I know ... But I could have saved my people ...

Hient : Still having the off chance you could make it remove , I remember it's not just a dam, are two dams which you would have to hunt.

Electro : How Two ?

Hient : Indeed .

Electro : We have to somehow remove our village or succumb to the destruction caused by these monsters.

Hient : And we can do just have 14 years, would not be able or face a Great Jaggi .

Electro : In our current no physical condition, but the store was abandoned , if we get to it and get enough bombs and traps, perhaps would achieve capture or hold them until reinforcements arrived .

Hient : Not a very good plan , but it certainly would be the only way to hold the village and survive, but before doing so we should get flares to communicate in some way when we are away from each other.

Electro : On the floor there are some .

Quickly, Electro moves and gets the flares so they do not see you , we act followed the split and start with the first part of the plan , while Electro distracts monsters, I get to the store, and immediately supplies lame blind the two monsters , Electro and I fired a green flare as a sign that the two have met our first phase thereupon put bombs in your body Rathalos silver, which to take flight blinded makes bombs explode and this falls to the ground where there was a trap, after that you can fall asleep and this falls captured , however, the Rathian golden who had left wounded to Electro , turn to me and shoots a ball of fire , I fly and I fall very hurt and I will aa fire a second fireball when Coke ( another of my friends) gets in the way and drops dead weight to my hand, I burst into anger and my first physical effect is activated ( in this world of Monster Hunter there are several " transformations " in which hunters increase their strength, reflexes , avoidance and even endurance capacity to enemy attacks ) active in this mode an incredible capacity reflexes and dodged all fireballs thereupon take my sword, that had been nailed to the Rathian , and straining his head, where I manage him great harm and finally achieving numb and make him fall into the trap , then fall completely surrendered to the floor, in between I wake up and I turn to sleep , I see as the reinforcements arrive, take me and my friends to the city, and see it as a soldier wonders how we managed to do such a feat without any of the three we died , after which I fell asleep knowing that Coke does not he was dead.


	2. Chapter 2

" Where am I? " I wondered to myself as I saw my body floating in a dark, empty room ... " I'll be dead ? " I thought, because I could not think of any other explanation for what I was seeing , my body, floating motionless , began to blink slowly , and then I noticed a scar on cutting through my eye, but without being hurt , it is curious that wound doctor seemed as if it had been made cleanly when my eyes opened wide could see it clearly , that was not my eye , but the other eye if it was mine , had changed the iris in both eyes , one was dark yellow, as he had always had , but the other had a dark red iris , what happened to my eye so now I have it? " ask me thereupon I was dragged into my body and I came to myself, in the real world , was on a stretcher lying on the ground , and there were two doctors who told me not to move or scar would not heal well , after which I given a sleeping pill and fell they surrendered, however, returned to my world , instead , I woke up "instantly" to me at the time , on a bed , immediately afterwards I saw my two friends sitting , Coke had multiple bandages on hand and Electro was injured foot , was on crutches :

Coke: Eh ! It has awakened!

Electro : Hient , it was time , sleepyhead.

Hient : Where are we?

Coke: We are in the citadel, we were brought here after our victory against the couple Rath sub - species, three were unconscious , but thankfully not dead.

Electro : As you can see we are quite wounded three .

At that time, I noticed that I had bandaged left leg.

Electro : However, you ended a lot worse than us, we have had to operate the eye to one particular asset that keeps your Physical Power, even if you spend a lot of energy , we are not old enough to keep in our body burden such as increased strength (as this will will increase when not in use and if you get to reuse increased, possibly had suffered a heart attack and would have died ) , so now you have an advantage, the Physical Power always active and a disadvantage , which is that you get tired much faster until you are at least 25 years.

Hient : Thanks for the summary.

Coke: The doctor also said that if you wanted to keep your energy as you should cover your eye when you use the Physical Power, can tapártelo with a patch or something.

Hient : Well, that 'll do , I get used but good cost will be only when we are in battle.

Electro & Coke * sigh *

Electro : Thankfully want to pursue your dream of being a hunter , after this battle we thought we would not want to fight again .

Hient : Are you kidding not abandon my dream for a battle that left me in bed, as we will have many more .

Coke: Well said , well, we'll go for a walk and talk with the teacher step Guild , wanted us to see .

Look for a patch for the room but did not find it , so I had to lean on my colleagues to leave the room , my teammates and my clear crutches, did not know how much longer I would be so, after falling to the hospital reception and ask for a patch for me, we are in the output napk , who was another of our friends, who like us wanted to become a professional hunter :

Napk : Hey , just came to see you, you seem to have recovered from a few wounds , comparing now to when you first entered 're better once you had , well, you going somewhere?

Hient : Yes, we will see the master of the Guild, has called us.

Napk : Me too , but I wanted to come here before.

Hient : Well let's all see what he wants .

We walk slowly to the Guild , saw nothing but go as Guild master and commander of the cavalry arguing loudly , and we get nothing more we look the commander , turned to the teacher and said he would pay for all deaths in the accident, and left the building to sneer at us :

Master : Relax, this greater and can not distinguish faces , well, you will wonder because I have made call , the reason is simple , I want you to join the Guild immediately because you have great potential to work as a team, and we need hunters assets, in the attack on the village we lost much of our active hunters , most are in the hospital, but those too are exceeded , well ... just say it rest in peace .

We were completely surprised because the proposal teacher , and after a moment's thought , the four accepted the position of hunter, when we were cured completely we would send to camp learning young hunters to learn the basics, and after 2 years of training we would get active in the guild.

CONTINUED ... IN THE NEXT CHAPTER .


	3. Chapter 3

At last we were there , in the place where we always wanted to be , learning camp young hunters , but were in a crucial moment of decision , we had to decide which weapon would use throughout our career as a hunter , I was very clear the long sword, a weapon with hard firm origins, but it is very powerful , my training began almost 5 minutes to take the weapon was a long sword (a katana which will call from now ) pretty simple, made iron solely for beginners , right in the beginning , we train the basic movements of the Katana and sent us to a first solo test mission in the arena , they released a Great Jaggi and we had to face and kill him , we had 30 minutes, but those who stayed under 10 minutes would be degraded to basic training again, the battle began , the beast began to roar and amidst the roar unsheathing my katana making a cut on the right eye , it jumped back and then I Lock made a furious , I dodge the blow as I could and took off his eye patch , my Physical power now no longer seclude wasted energy and , now used all my body , I made 3 rotary cutting and activate the white edge of the katana, as the monster tried to bite me in vain, envaine the katana, I climbed a small hill species of land and a scabbard in the air , making a cut in the queue, after that you buried my katana chest , the monster began to gasp and jumped back again , the monster was bleeding badly and fell to the ground , at that time I thought it was already weak enough to finish it , but it was a mistake , the monster opened his eyes quickly , hit the handle of my katana and sent it flying to the right, the air began to miss me and I got the patch again, no energy was without weapon , did not know I could do at that moment I realized that I liked the feeling ... to live to the fullest every battle , and did not want to lose that feeling ever, had spent 4 minutes, and I got up , I jumped up above the Great Jaggi , grabbed the katana as the beast was chasing me , I turn quickly and did it again 3 rotary cuts, all to the ugly face of that thing , and finally I made the final cut, changed the yellow edge and while the lame monster , jumped over his back and he plunged the katana in the throat , the monster fell to the ground , not moving , I pulled out my katana in his throat , and lift while completely screamed satisfied of my results ! " WINNER" I was the first to beat the Great Jaggi , and after a short break I needed, I I met my friends in the room where we would receive our next mission :

Hient : Guys , I see you have already chosen your weapons , but the truth is that much napk not hit the target, but good.

Napk : I know, but I liked the weapons was the only one who could easily use .

Electro Man, perhaps the hammer you have liked more , I do not , but I'm happy with mine .

Coke: The only thing I control is good dual sword.

Hient : How did it go your confrontation ?

Electro : I can not complain , but I made some decisions I have left over 2 minutes anyway.

Napk : I got a fluke , I left over 15 seconds.

Coke: We see that you overcame them all, 2 ½ minutes .

Hient : All have not overrun me 3 and a half minutes .

Coke: You was...

Before she could finish we called everyone to make our next mission , mine was now in the open, had to gather herbs in the swamp , the mission there was no danger , so I went for it , started in the camp and took miscellaneous supplies and a map where it was marked the place where he had to go , come to the area and picked herbs , however , as she came across a beast lately visited much the swamp, I found one Qurupeco , knew he had the gun but could not face was causing many problems and decided to do the fighting began with a sound bomb aimed directly toward the stopped short his call and unsheathing my sword and hit him in flint, my katana bounced and immediately did a rotating cutting into his throat, Qurupeco started attacking me with fire and got hit in the helmet that left me very confused, after that I fell to the ground and this I attacked with peck, I was very hurt , but still could not escape , I took off the patch and lift me thereupon dodged his punches and he plunged the katana in the throat, Qurupeco suffered much damage and leaned back as he heard a plaintive moan of Qurupeco , I followed him quickly and gave him a wing, even though my gun again bounce it fell to the ground, and finally gave me the contest area , as we were on a high place before drop me a gripping vines that were loose and climb up, this job was hurt and healing her cry but I did not let him finish it, you throw a sound bomb and broke his peak lasted while stunned, this flew and I gripping his leg , it tried to pull me down, but if I fall from that height would die , so I grabbed my katana and cut off the other leg , this am very hurt and started down a bit , I went up to her neck and I made a cut, the Qurupeco dropped dead and I jump off the cliff , clutching back to the vines , as she rode me dizzy a bit because he had spent much energy and nothing else up I got the patch and got materials Qurupeco , notifies the great success of the Academy 's mission and congratulate me and I decided to move up to another division a little better , I accepted and after reaching there , I started to train and do training missions , every day for a while ...

CONTINUED ... IN THE NEXT CHAPTER .


End file.
